


you and i, under pink skies

by etherealniallhoran



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Cute, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Happy, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Ocean, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealniallhoran/pseuds/etherealniallhoran
Summary: in which park minhyuk's life has taken a bit of a 180, and he's caught up in a whirlpool of jealousy. the only one who can bring him back down to earth is kim myungjun, the bright-eyed smiley boy down the street. how long will minhyuk live in denial before he realizes what he's been looking for has been right in front of him the whole time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey wow! a non-ed fic for once. i wanted to make this one as SOFT as possible so i hope that works out, and i hope you all like it! <3

Minhyuk stared out of the window of the plane as it descended slowly to the ground. He watched buildings appear, lining the coast. The Atlantic Ocean shone brilliant blue, shimmering blindingly. He smiled as he looked at the boy sleeping next to him. 

Moonbin had been his best friend for years, they grew up together. This was their dream, to travel, see the sights, dream big. They had decided, after months of planning, to move across the country and settle on a small island off the coast, in a tiny town called Sandstone Bluff. 

Sandstone Bluff was a well-known tourist location, and during the summer season, was known to rake in a lot of cash. It had quirky restaurants, gaudy souvenir shops, and busy, sandy beaches. Of course, those weren’t the only reasons they wanted to go, or, at least, why Moonbin wanted to go. The biggest perk of living there, would be that they’d be living in a big beachfront cottage. A big beachfront cottage that, to Minhyuk’s chagrin, belonged to none other than Cha Eunwoo, Moonbin’s high school sweetheart. 

There was nothing to hate, or even dislike, about Eunwoo. That made it worse. He was so lovable, from his gorgeous smile to his astounding personality. He was polite to a fault, never angry, always welcoming. So, when Moonbin asked if Minhyuk could come along, of course Eunwoo agreed. The more the merrier, he said. Of course. Minhyuk grimaced. The only reason he could find to hate the older boy so much, was that he was taking Moonbin away. If Minhyuk had only confessed his feelings from the start, who knew how this all could have played out. 

The pilot’s voice sounded over the speakers. “Alright, folks, make sure your seatbelts are fastened as we will be landing here in a few moments. Thank you for flying with us, we appreciate your patience, and we hope you have safe travels. If you’re coming home, welcome back, if this is a stopping point, then we hope you enjoy your stay…”

Moonbin stirred awake, and Minhyuk smiled. “Hey, we’re about to land.”

“Oh, good, I’m so excited!”

“Me too.” 

“Eunwoo should be waiting for us at the entrance. I’m glad this airport is small; I don’t feel like walking twenty miles again…”

“I know, I’m just ready to lay down. Why does flying take all the energy out of you? You’re just sitting in a giant hunk of metal.” Minhyuk laughed. 

Moonbin nodded, “I know, right? I want a bite to eat. Something that isn’t airplane or airport food.” 

“Maybe we can grab a late lunch or something on the way.”

“Ahh, I feel my stomach dropping…” Moonbin groaned, extending his hand. Minhyuk knew this was a sign. He grabbed the boy’s hand, gripping it tightly. Moonbin hated flying, and landing was the worst part for him. The plane hit the pavement with a small bump and Moonbin squeezed Minhyuk’s hand tightly. 

“There, there. It’s almost over.” 

The plane slowed down, driving towards the gate. When it finally reached a halt, Moonbin sighed, releasing his death grip. 

“Alrighty, you may unbuckle your seatbelts now, grab your belongings and we will be unloading the plane.” The pilot’s muffled voice started again.

“Okay, let’s go.” Moonbin stood up and stepped into the aisle. Minhyuk nodded, grabbing his carryon from the overhead storage. They shuffled down the aisle and into the airport. After waiting forever in baggage claim, they took their suitcases to the pick-up area. Moonbin scanned the cars before smiling widely, pointing to a tall man. “It’s him! It’s Eunwoo!”

Minhyuk gave a small smile as they walked towards Eunwoo. He hadn’t seen the man since high school, and he was two years Minhyuk’s senior, so they didn’t have much chance to get along back then. Eunwoo had moved quickly after graduating, settling into his family’s old beach house, and hadn’t come back home since. Well, except for his few visits to see Moonbin. 

“Minhyuk, I haven’t seen you in years. How does it feel to be done with high school?” Eunwoo smiled, his kind eyes glimmering.

Minhyuk nodded. “It feels nice. No more pressure.” He chuckled.

“Absolutely. And where you’ll be living, you’ll probably never feel pressured again. It’s so laid back and beautiful. And you get to watch the sunrise over the water every morning, how perfect is that?” As he said this, the man locked eyes with Moonbin, who blushed. 

“I’m looking forward to watching the sunrise with you.” 

Minhyuk tried to suppress the vomit creeping up the back of his throat. 

“Me too. Okay, you guys hungry? We’re about half an hour from the house, but I know a great place where we can get a quick bite to eat.”

“Oh, thank god.” Moonbin laughed, “I’m starving.” 

Eunwoo helped the boys put their bags in his car, and they headed out. Moonbin and Eunwoo talked the whole way, while Minhyuk stared out the window. His emotions were conflicted. He was so happy to be fulfilling his dream, moving somewhere so new and beautiful, but his jealousy was taking over. He watched as they exited the highway and got onto a long bridge over the water. It was a beautiful sight, the sky turning various shades of purple and pink as the sun began its descent. He swore he saw dolphins in the distance. Once they had crossed the bridge, Eunwoo took them down a small back road to a hole-in-the-wall restaurant. Its sign had faded with age, but it read “The Diner on the Bluffs”. Minhyuk was surprised. From what he’d heard, he assumed there would be fancier restaurants than this. They entered the wooden French doors and were greeted by a man with a wide smile.

“Ah, Eunwoo! Back again. And you brought company!” 

Eunwoo laughed. “Guys, this is Myungjun. He’s one of my very best friends here.”

“You’re too nice. Call me MJ.” He shook the boys’ hands eagerly. 

“Hey, MJ. It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Moonbin, and this is my best friend, Minhyuk.”

“The Moonbin? Right in front of my very eyes?” MJ laughed, bringing the two boys in for a tight hug. “Amazing, I was waiting for you to get over here! And Minhyuk, I’m so glad to meet you. I hear about you too, you know.” 

Minhyuk smiled, nodding. “Thank you, it’s nice to meet you.” 

“I’ll have to introduce you to Sanha. He’s around your age. There’s a lot of great people on this island for you to get acquainted with.” MJ continued, grabbing a few menus. “Alright, let’s get you guys seated. I’ll be serving you today.” He sat them at a small booth in the corner of the restaurant. “Drinks?”

“Tea, please.” Eunwoo started.

“Water.” Moonbin smiled.

“Um…coke.” Minhyuk looked up at the vibrant boy. He couldn’t help but feel a slight attraction. MJ radiated cuteness and joy. He was able to lift Minhyuk’s mood with not even a full five minutes of interaction. Once he realized MJ had left to get their drinks, he snapped back to reality. 

“You okay, Minhyuk?” 

“Oh, um, yeah. Sorry. Probably just jet-lagged.” He was fine. He smiled at the other two, but his mind was still wrapped up in Myungjun. 

After a simple but surprisingly delectable dinner of fried cod, hushpuppies and roasted vegetables, the group headed to the cottage. It was huge, right on the coastline, looking out on their own private beach.

“I mean, we share it with neighbors, but you’ll love them. MJ lives right around the corner, too, he usually comes over frequently. So do Sanha and Jinwoo. They live across the street in the duplex. Sanha is only a bit younger than you, actually, Minhyuk.”

“So I’ve heard.” Minhyuk watched Eunwoo and Moonbin walk into the house holding hands. He frowned, entering behind them. The living room was neat, furnished beautifully. The decorations followed a nautical theme, as to be expected. There was a large fireplace and a big, plush sectional couch. 

“So, Minhyuk, you have your choice of either spare bedroom. And Moonbin, I’m sure you don’t mind sharing with me?” He giggled.

“Oh, shoot. I had hoped for some space, you think I wanna be around you all the time?” Moonbin replied with a cutely snarky tone. Eunwoo responded by lightly shoving him. 

“I’ll go check the rooms out.” Minhyuk said, passing the nauseating couple. One spare room was a bit smaller, but led out to the wraparound deck and looked right out onto the beach. The other had more room, but he preferred the view. He put his suitcase and bags onto his new bed.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Eunwoo sighed, appearing suddenly in the doorway.

“Oh, y-yeah. It’s gorgeous. Um, thank you for this whole opportunity.”

“Of course, you mean so much to Moonbin, and he tells me all the time about you guys’ plans growing up. I wanted him to be happy, and I want you to be happy too.”  
Minhyuk smiled, and Eunwoo left. He looked in the mirror, rolling his eyes. There was no way he could hate Eunwoo. The man was too perfect. He tried to focus on being happy for his best friend. 

After an hour of sitting on the couch watching television, Minhyuk heard a knock on the door. Moonbin got up to answer it and was greeted by MJ and another boy. 

“Hello Moonbin! This is Jinwoo, he lives across the street.” The boy that accompanied him shook Moonbin’s hand. “Eunwoo! We’re here.” 

“Perfect.” Eunwoo came down the stairs. “I hope you guys don’t mind; we had planned a little get together to celebrate you finally getting here.”  
Minhyuk raised his eyebrows. MJ sat on the couch next to him. “Hey, Minhyuk.” He smiled.

“Oh, hey.” Minhyuk smiled back, “And, nice to meet you, Jinwoo.”

“Ditto! Sanha should be here soon. I told him no later than 8:30 but, well. You guys know how he is.”

Moonbin and Minhyuk exchanged looks as the others laughed. 

“Oh, I brought alcohol!” Jinwoo held up two black bags. “Soju and beer. If anyone’s up for it.”

“Oh! I have soju and beer too!” Eunwoo opened his fridge to reveal two six-packs.

“Well, then I guess this is a party!” Jinwoo chuckled, putting his beer in the fridge alongside the others. Just then, there was a frantic knocking at the door.

“Wah! Let me in! It’s Sanha! Yoon Sanha!” 

Eunwoo rolled his eyes, opening the door. In walked a gangly, tall boy. “Eunwoo! Where is your boyfriend?” His voice was big and loud, filling the entire house. Moonbin stepped forward. “Hello! Sanha, is it? I’m Moonbin.”

Sanha nodded. “I know. You’re cute! Good job, hyung, you got a good one. Hello everybody! Sorry I’m late. I brought beer!” Sanha set a twelve pack on the counter and everyone started laughing. 

“What did I do?”

“Nothing, how did you even get…. nevermind,” Eunwoo started, “It’s just, I think we’ll get alcohol poisoning at this rate.”

“Well it’s a party, isn’t it? Isn’t that what you do at parties?” Sanha grinned. “Oh, Jinjin~ You look especially tall today.” 

Jinwoo shook a fist in the air. “Watch yourself, Yoon Sanha!” 

“Watch yourself, Yoon Sanha! Hahaha~” Sanha giggled. He looked in Minhyuk’s direction. “You’re quiet. What’s your name?”

“Minhyuk.”

“Nice to meet you. Now drink!” He handed the boy a beer. 

Minhyuk opened the bottle, looking at Moonbin, who shrugged, grabbing one for himself. He took a big gulp, wincing. He never liked the taste of beer, but then again, who did? 

Moonbin and Eunwoo were flirting heavily in the corner of the room, and Minhyuk was growing slightly irritated. The alcohol was messing with his sense of self, and he felt envy growing inside him once again. Moonbin is just trying to mess with me, isn’t he? He must have really liked me this whole time, right? He shook his head, just as MJ sat next to him. The boy was holding a bottle of soju and two shot glasses. 

“You only live once, right?” He chuckled, handing a shot glass to the younger boy. Minhyuk took it in both hands, as MJ poured him a shot. 

“Thank you.” Minhyuk swallowed it quickly, taking the bottle and pouring MJ a shot. 

“Oh, thanks.” MJ smiled, taking the shot. “So, you like it here so far?”

“I’ve barely even been here a few hours!” Minhyuk exclaimed, “But, it’s really nice, so…I think so, yeah.” He laughed as MJ poured him another shot.

“Good, good. We’re always hiring at the restaurant, you know, just throwing that out there.” 

“Thanks. I’ll have to stop by sometime.” Minhyuk ran with the sudden burst of confidence given to him by the clear liquid.

“Cool, cool. So- “

“EVERYBODY!” Sanha called from the dining table. He had set up a game of beer pong. “Let’s play!~ Jinjin~, you’re on my team, okay! I wanna go first, who’s gonna go against us? Minhyuk? MJ?”

MJ groaned. “Always wants to play games, that one. But we’ve been challenged, so…” He raised his hands in the air. “I’m just saying, unless you’re a chicken.”

“I am not!” Minhyuk stood up, walking with MJ to the table. “You’re on.”

Sanha grinned evilly as he tossed the first ball. It landed in the cup in front of Minhyuk. 

“Yay!!! Chug chug chug!” Sanha winked from across the table. 

Minhyuk laughed, swallowing the contents of the cup in one huge gulp. Jinwoo tossed a ball and missed. MJ tossed a ball and missed. Sanha tossed a ball and-

“Woo! Again! MJ now you should drink!”

“Who is this kid, aish…” Minhyuk whispered under his breath. MJ downed the beer quickly before replying.

“Oh, Sanha is like, the running champion. I forgot to tell you that, didn’t I?”

Minhyuk went pale. After getting just a few balls into their cups, having Sanha drink a mere three beers, and their team getting completely slaughtered, with Minhyuk taking most of the fall, he stumbled away from the table.

“Sanha, you cheat! I don’t know how…” he trailed off, slumping onto the couch, “but you are a big cheater…”

MJ followed suit, laughing. “You’re a sore loser.”

Minhyuk groaned, looking back at Moonbin and Eunwoo, who were wrapped in one another’s arms. Eunwoo twirled a strand of the other boy’s hair between his fingers. They were giggling, having a good time.

“More soju.” Minhyuk sighed.

“Are you sure? You should let your stomach process for a moment, I think-“

“More soju, please.” 

“Well, if you say so.” They poured each other two more shots.

“I can’t believe I’m gonna be subject to this while I live here.” Minhyuk whined, motioning at the couple. 

“Well, if it gets to be too much, I’m not even a five-minute walk away. Just saying.” MJ laughed, downing another shot. 

“You’re so nice…” Minhyuk leaned against the older boy. “I like you.”

“Oh! Thank you, you’re nice too.” MJ nodded, patting the boy’s back. “Shouldn’t…shouldn’t we go to bed?”

“Don’t wanna.” 

“C’mon, at least lemme help you get to bed.” MJ’s words slurred as he attempted to help the other boy up. 

“Nooo. Don’t wanna go to bed.”

“M-minhy- ahh!”

They fell over, nearly hitting the coffee table in front of them. Everyone exploded in laughter before helping the two poor souls off of the floor. 

And that was all Minhyuk remembered as he woke up the next morning, wrapped up in the arms of Kim Myungjun.


	2. Chapter 2

Minhyuk gently lifted the older boy’s arms from his torso, slipping quietly out of bed. He looked into the mirror, brushing his disheveled hair with his fingers. “Okay… okay.” _Nothing happened,_ he thought. _Nothing…_

 

Myungjun sighed and smiled in his sleep.

 

_Right???_

Minhyuk tiptoed quickly and softly as possible out of the room and into the kitchen, where he was greeted to the smell of eggs and bacon frying in the pan. Eunwoo smiled at him. “Mornin’, sleepyhead.” He grimaced, his head throbbing. “H-how much did I-“

“A decent amount.” Eunwoo chuckled, “You should drink some water, there’s ibuprofen in the cabinet above the sink if you need it.” 

The younger boy nodded, glancing over at the couch, where Moonbin sat, channel surfing. “Did you have fun last night?” he asked, taking his eyes off of the television and smiling slyly. 

“I did.. don’t look at me like that. Nothing happened.”

“Whatever you say.”

“Nothing happened!”

“Trust me, I know,” Moonbin chuckled, “Neither of you were conscious when we plopped you into that bed. I’m just playing around.” 

Minhyuk rolled his eyes. He sat down at the counter and Eunwoo placed a plate full of food in front of him. _This doesn’t make me like you, you know,_ he thought. He did feel a tinge of guilt at being so bitter, but it didn’t matter. He was too hungover to take anything into consideration. Just then, Myungjun shuffled in sleepily. 

“Hey guys!” He spoke in a yawn, rubbing his eyes. “I smell bacon!”

“We have plenty, eat up!” Eunwoo passed him a plate and he began eating. “Oh, morning, Minhyuk!” 

“Morning,” Minhyuk said, and when the two held eye contact, he felt something strange in his chest. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Minhyuk had been living in the new place for a week. He had taken up MJ’s offer on a job at the restaurant, and he was heading there for his first official day as a busboy. Things were going well, and it was busy, the season in full swing with plenty of tourists coming in and out. He had just finished his last table before lunch when MJ crept behind him.

“Minhyuk!” He bolted up, nearly dropping a set of plates. Turning around, he saw MJ’s bright, devilish grin. 

“Aish, seriously? You could have made a mess!”

“Technically it’d be your mess..”

“Whatever.”

“C’mon, grumpy pants. How’s your first day going?”

“It’s going well, it’s just really fast paced.” 

“That’s good! Trust me, when it’s off-season, we get barely anything besides a few locals. You’ll be missing this!”

“I’m sure…” he grimaced, wiping smeared ketchup from the booth seat. 

“Everything will be fine, and you’ll get the hang of it, this won’t even feel busy to you. My lunch is the same as yours, wanna eat together?”

“Sure.” Minhyuk sighed, putting on a smile. Myungjun could be annoying, but he did have a kind heart. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

MJ and Minhyuk would have lunch together every day that week, carpooling to and from work together, and they were quickly becoming a mischievous duo in the Diner on the Bluffs. They’d pull pranks on their cantankerous manager, cause a ruckus after closing, and made it a running joke to hide their poor coworkers’ aprons during breaks. Minhyuk was focusing less and less on his chagrin at home, his best friend slipping from his fingertips, and was focusing more on this new, budding friendship with Myungjun. It was a glorious distraction. 

They were making their way home after a particularly long, grueling afternoon. The sun was still bright in the sky when MJ parked in his driveway. He looked at Minhyuk with a thoughtful expression. “Did you wanna just go to the beach?”

“Uh, of course!” Minhyuk exclaimed. “I get to live within walking distance of the ocean now and you think I’m not gonna take advantage of that?” 

“Perfect, I have a pair of trunks you can fit unless you want to stop at your house first, on the way?”

“No, that’s cool.”

“Okay, great, come on in and we’ll change.” The two headed into MJ’s house. Minhyuk had been there a couple times in the past week, playing video games with the older boy after work before making the quick walk home. He followed MJ to his bedroom, where he pulled two pairs of trunks from a drawer, tossing a bright blue pair to Minhyuk.

“Thanks,” Minhyuk said, walking out and into a bathroom. He slipped out of his pants and his work shirt, pulling the swimming trunks up. They fit perfectly, and he slipped out and back into MJ’s room. MJ had orange trunks and a grey tank top, clinging slightly to his frame. He tossed a white tee shirt in Minhyuk’s direction. “Here, if you need one.” 

“Oh, thank you..” Minhyuk felt himself lingering, looking just a bit too long. He snapped back to reality, slipping the shirt on. What was that? He thought to himself before following the older boy out the door. They made their way to the beach, passing Minhyuk’s house, for a moment he thought about Moonbin. He brushed it away. _Don’t worry about that right now, you’re going to have a good time. Be happy for your friend, he’s done more for you than anyone ever could._ Minhyuk groaned. 

“You okay?” Myungjun asked, “You’re falling behind a little.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Was that a challenge?” Minhyuk grinned. He began sprinting towards the sandy shore.

“It wasn’t… until now!” Myungjun followed quickly, soon surpassing the younger boy. Minhyuk chortled, trying to push past him.

“You can’t defeat me!” MJ laughed as they reached the shore, slipping his shoes off and doing a victorious, albeit stupid, dance. 

“I guess not, huh?” Minhyuk smiled, kicking his shoes off. He loved Myungjun’s goofy personality, the way he could light up a room. Here he was, making a fool of himself on a public beach, not a care in the world. Minhyuk envied him, he wished he could just care less about his surroundings. 

“Do you like swimming in the ocean?” MJ asked, walking into the water.

“Yeah, it’s peaceful.”

“I was always scared of it, not so much the water but, what lives in it, you know?” MJ said, beginning to wade as they got deeper and deeper. “I mean, I’m better now than when I was younger.” 

Minhyuk nodded. “I get it, there’s scary stuff down there, huh?” He grinned.

“What are you thinking?”

“Oh nothing, just that we’re probably swimming over sharks and eels and jellyfish, one wrong move and ZAP!” He splashed the older boy.

“Hey!!” Myungjun pouted, “not funny!”

“Oh?” Minhyuk laughed, then got serious, “w-what’s that dark spot over there?” 

Myungjun’s face went pale as he turned around. “Where? Where?! Minhyuk, this better not be a-“

Minhyuk grazed his hand against MJ’s back and the boy nearly jumped a foot in the air. He bobbed in the water like a maniac. “Minhyuk! Minhyuk I could kill you!”

The younger boy exploded in a fit of laughter. “Seems like I can defeat you, huh?”

“Shut up.” He pouted again, then chuckled at the situation. 

They spent what felt like forever in the water, splashing and swimming, enjoying the last couple hours of good, warm sunlight. As they made their way back to the shore, Minhyuk again found himself staring at Myungjun, thinking. The boy had a habit of bringing out the best in him. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Minhyuk slipped into the house that night, still dripping wet. They had, of course, forgotten to bring towels on their excursion. He began to walk to the bathroom when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Moonbin sitting at the kitchen table. He’d been crying. 

Minhyuk was out for blood. All pleasantries were out the window.

“What happened? Did he do something? I’ll fucking kill him.” He spoke through gritted teeth as he walked up to the table. 

“N-no, well…I don’t know…” Moonbin sighed. “It’s my fault. I asked too many questions.”

“What happened?” 

“This whole last week he’s been distant. Talking on the phone with people in secret, avoiding me, being distant. I just got here, you’d think he’d be all over me. We’ve been together for so long…”

“He’s an asshole, I knew it, something’s up. He’s always been fishy.” Minhyuk didn’t even believe what was coming out of his mouth, it was just word vomit. He was in shock, Eunwoo would never be the type to…was he cheating? Minhyuk wasn’t sure, but if he found out, by God, all hell would break loose. 

“I just don’t know. I asked who he was talking to and then he said he was going to bed. I got insecure, I got upset, that’s why I’m still out here.”

“Well, why don’t you go to bed? You should rest… I mean…” Minhyuk sighed, trying to reel it back. “It could all be a misunderstanding.”

“I’m not tired, I don’t want to go in there with him right now. I’ll be fine here for now. Why don’t you stop dripping water all over my kitchen floor and go get dressed?” 

Minhyuk realized he hadn’t had the chance to even get out of his…or, rather, Myungjun’s, swimming trunks. He blushed. “Right, right…okay. Well, if you need me, though, I’m-“

“I know, I know… thank you.” 

“Sure thing.”

Minhyuk went to the bathroom, slipping out of the trunks and wrapping a towel around his lower half. He went to his room and closed his door. Looking up, he saw Cha Eunwoo sitting on his bed. 

“Hey! You should really explain yourse-“

Eunwoo got up and approached him, quickly backing him up to the door, which Eunwoo closed with a hand held over Minhyuk’s shoulder. Their faces were mere centimeters apart. The older boy looked deep into Minhyuk’s eyes, studying him for a moment. He held a finger to his lips, making a shushing noise. The air was thick with tension.

“Minhyuk.. there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, as usual lol! expect more updates on this and hopefully a few other works! i love u guys sm thank u for supporting my work! c:

**Author's Note:**

> oof- wonder what went down last night? haha~ you'll have to wait a bit. i hope you guys enjoyed this, i will update asap. it was so fun to write! feel free to leave some feedback in the comments, drop a kudos, etc. thank you so much for reading! xoxo, em~


End file.
